


Home Is Where I Belong

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: This story is set in my "Walking On A Dream" universe and we are checking in on how things are panning out for our lovely ladies! =D <3





	Home Is Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that picks up only a few weeks after the "Every Day Like This" chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and I apologise in advance.

**~ Three Weeks Later**   
**The Priestly/Sachs Townhouse**   
**Manhattan 2012 ~**

Miranda looked up from the plate of eggs she was serving up for Evelyn and smiled at the sight of her lover who stumbled sleepily into the kitchen her hair looking like a crazy scarecrow from having slept only a short six hours after a long haul eighteen hour flight.

"Mummy!" Evelyn excitedly yelled, jumping down from the stool and colliding into her mother’s arms, arms which both Evie and Miranda have had to go without for the last two weeks as their brunette beauty had been away in Australia wrapping up the few final things that had still been tying her to the magnificent land down under.

"I missed you so, so, so much!" Their daughter said, holding the brunette tightly, refusing to let go. "You're to never go away again!" Evelyn firmly said.

"Oh, bug, I missed you too, more than you'll ever know." Andy replied, squeezing her little angel, leaning down to kiss the top of those dark brown curly locks just as thick and unruly as her own and a nuisance to comb.

"Alright, it's time I get in on this lovin'." Miranda said, putting down the spatula and walked around the island counter, her lover holding out a hand for her.

Taking Andrea's hand she smiled as she was pulled into the brunette's warm and strong loving embrace.

When they pulled apart their mouths met in a tender kiss which lasted a few perfect seconds.

"You fell asleep on the couch." Miranda said, breaking the silence as she cupped her lover’s cheek.

"Mmm..." Andy hummed, eyes fluttering shut as she leaned into Miranda's hand. "I was determined to get some work done on that article I was telling you about the other night to send to the New Yorker but as soon as I hit the couch my body had other ideas and I didn't even have the strength to come upstairs. I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly. No need to apologise. I'm glad you got the rest you needed." Miranda replied, leaning forward to kiss her lover once more, her hand rubbing Andrea's belly. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Andy responded, sitting at the island counter and pulling Evelyn up onto her lap, not wanting to let go of her, these last two weeks being torturous to her with the large distance between them.

"Eggs?" Miranda questioned, holding up the carton fresh from the market this morning thanks to Cara.

At that word Andy scrunched her face up.

Seeing the look on her lovers face the Runway editor opened the pantry. "Banana muffin? Cinnamon swirl?"

"Mmm, cinnamon swirl." Andy said, humming in delight, her lover having obviously done some baking yesterday. "Just what bubs and I need." she added, rubbing her belly as Miranda and Evelyn beamed at her.

"Perfect choice." Miranda responded over her shoulder, winking at her brunette beauty before grabbing the container of sweets and heated the swirl in the microwave. "There you go, my loves." she said when she placed the plate in front of her lover, her hand resting atop Andrea's stomach and she smiled widely when she felt their baby kicking. "There's my boy." she whispered as she looked into those brown sparkling eyes.

Andy smiled at her.

They still hadn't learnt the gender of their baby having decided with Joel that they all want it to be a surprise however Miranda was convinced it was going to be a boy and Joel, Andrea and Evelyn were convinced it was going to be a girl.

The Runway editor would be overjoyed at whatever gender her lover gives birth to, but secretly she hopes it to be a boy and for him to grow up slightly feminine as just like Edina from Absolutely Fabulous she has always wanted a gay son that would share her love and passion for fashion and would come to all the shows and events with her. Oh, her heart was already fluttering excitedly at the thought.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked around her mouthful of cinnamon swirl.

Coming out of her thoughts Miranda's eyes connected with her lovers once more. "More than okay, darling, especially now you're back home." Of course she would love her son, if she were to ever have a son, with whatever personality he came in.

At her response Andy smiled. "Good." She whispered, their eyes continuing to linger. "Thank you for cooking these amazing swirls."

"Anytime, darling." Miranda responded, kissing her lovers forehead and then Evelyn's before pulling away and looking at the time. "I hate to say it but I really should be leaving for work."

At those words Andy pouted. "Do you have to?"

"You know I want to stay, but today is jam packed. The July 4th special isn't coming along as smoothly as I'd hoped. I'm thinking of scrapping the idea altogether."

Andy frowned at her lover. "It can't be going that bad. It's a brilliant idea and I know you'll pull it off. You just need to stop being so dramatic."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, I am not the dramatic one in this house." she replied, looking pointedly at Andrea.

"In this house?" Andy snorted. "That's funny coming from you." She playfully said, winking at her lover who was known to be quite the drama queen in and out of the halls of Runway. "Anyway, at least I have a solid reason for my dramatic moons, hormones!"

Grabbing her Chanel bag Miranda looked back to her lover, smirking. "What are you going to do when you can't blame it on the hormones?"

The brunette shrugged, grinning. "I'll think of something."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Miranda replied, leaning down to kiss her lover once more. "Let me know what you want for dinner and I'll make it for you."

"You don't have to do that." Andy said, heart swelling at the simple gesture.

"I want to." Miranda responded, taking her lovers hand and squeezing before kissing the palm.

"Hmm, alright, well... off you go before I have second thoughts and keep you detained here."

"Detained here?" Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tempt me with something I like the idea of."

"A thought for a rainy day." Andy replied, winking at her lover again and she laughed heartily when the editor blushed.

So many thoughts went through Miranda's mind at those words as her heart raced. Oh, she still couldn't believe her luck to be able to call this magnificent creature her lover and partner for the rest of her life. "You're such a minx."

"You know it." Andy replied, biting into her swirl as her lover reluctantly began walking for the kitchen door. "What time shall we expect you home?"

"No later than 7." Miranda replied.

"We'll see you then." Andy responded.

"You will." Miranda responded already feeling the excited anticipation of being able to prepare dinner for her lover and pamper her before falling into bed entwined in each other's arms.

It was going to be a stunning night.

~*~

** ~ Midday ~ **

It was nearing lunch time and Miranda was restless. She was annoyed by the people around her and how they kept failing to see the way she wanted HER magazine to be.

Knowing she needed to cool down before she literally ripped someone's head off she shot off a message to her driver to be waiting downstairs. She then put in an order at her favourite lunch eatery before heading downstairs not even saying a word to her assistant - she only had the one assistant now due to Elias-Clarke budget cuts - and knew Elise must be opening and closing her mouth unsure if she should speak.

Miranda was thankful when the blonde remained quiet and continued with the task she was doing.

It was only when in the elevator that Miranda leaned back and let out an exasperated sigh only for a second though as when she stood tall and straight a new round of emotions fluttered in her stomach.

What she was about to do was a huge deal for her. Even though it shouldn't be, delivering lunch to her lover was a huge step in their relationship one which will possibly have the media in a frenzy if she is to be seen.

She took a few deep breaths before the doors dinged open and she stepped out and as usual felt all eyes turn to her as her admirers watched breathlessly. She had no idea why people felt the need to act like this when all she did was run a bloody magazine.

Walking through the lobby doors she was glad to see the silver Mercedes's waiting. She sat down inside the warm vehicle as her heart fluttered with anticipation to see her lover and what this next step would mean for them. She knew it would be as much a big deal for Andrea as it was for her and she knew they were both ready for this.

The car ride didn't last long with her lover only being a couple blocks away due to The Mirror being brought back to life and their favourite take-out restaurant being only a few doors down from the news paper's office.

When the car stopped she looked up at the building and smiled. She couldn't wait to go public with all the love she felt for her brunette beauty.

"I will be here for no longer than half an hour, be ready to pick me up." She said to her driver who wasn't Roy today and with that she exited the car. She pushed open the door to the old building and instantly the buzzing fast paced energy hit her. The chatter was loud, phones ringing off the hooks and fingers flying over keyboards.

Not knowing where her lovers cubical was but knowing it was near a window she stopped and scanned the area as the journalists went about their business without even noticing her. This was a pleasant change from the usual atmosphere change she was used to.

Not wanting to annoy or interrupt anyone she began wandering through the cubicle’s and searched for her lover as surely it couldn't be that hard to find her.

However as she walked to the very end she frowned upon not seeing her brunette beauty or any signs of one of these desks belonging to Andrea.

"Can I help you with something?" A voice asked behind her just as she had been about to pull out her phone and ring Andrea.

Turning around Miranda looked at the casually dressed man. "I'm looking for Andrea, Andy Sachs?!"

"Andy, yeah, she's around here somewhere. With all the new employees desks are scattered around the place." The man said, looking around. "I can't for the life of me remember where she was placed, but I know her name and face. She's always so bubbly."

Miranda nodded. That was her lover.

"Are you talking about Andy?!" A woman piped up, standing nearby, a phone held to her ear.

"Yes." Miranda responded. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Upstairs, hon. Her desk is in the far end left corner. You can't miss it, it's the only immaculate desk in this entire building."

Miranda smirked. "I'm glad to hear that." She responded, looking to the other woman once more. "Thank you."

"No problems. I love Runway!" The woman replied, smiling widely before going back to her business.

Smiling and with a newfound bounce in her step Miranda headed in the direction the admirer of Runway told her. She walked into the room and it was the same palpable energy, but not as hectic and crazy as downstairs due to the room being not as full.

"Thank you, Geraldine, you're always at the ready to help me and that never goes unnoticed. I can't wait for your soup to be delivered. I'm sure it will be to die for. Yes, I will most certainly email you once I get it. Thank you again and I'll talk to you soon. Bye." She heard her lover’s voice as she stopped at her lovers cubical where her lover continued to type away without realising her presence, ear buds in her ears and music continuing to play once ending her phone call.

Miranda smirked as she watched her lover who was so focused in her work, bobbing her head along to the song playing through her iPod and moving her lips to the words. Oh, just watching this woman absolutely made her day so much better and calmed her instantly. She had been about to make herself known when her lover sat back in her swivel chair, putting her hands up behind her head and stretching before looking to where she stood then looked back to her screen for not even a second before turning back to her as her mind came to the realisation that she was standing behind her in her office space.

"Oh my god!" Andy said, cheeks turning a slight red as she took out her SONY ear buds and looked up at her. "How long have you been watching me for?!"

"Not long." Miranda replied, smiling widely as their eyes connected. "Just checking out what's mine."

Andy bit her lip, tummy dancing with butterflies at the comment. "I can't believe I didn't see you there. I can always usually feel your presence!"

Miranda shrugged at her lovers words. "Never mind. You were lost in concentration, which I might add is ridiculously adorable, that I feel bad to be distracting you."

"Oh, but babe, you're the greatest distraction of all time!" Andy replied, smiling as the Runway editor simply smiled at her. It was then a light bulb went off in her head and her eyes widened as she looked around frantically. "Babe, you're at my work!"

The Runway editor nodded at the obvious.

"People will talk!" Andy said, shaking her head. "Oh, shit, the press are going to have a field day!"

Shrugging Miranda spoke. "So... Let them. My love for you isn't something I want to hide anymore." She replied, and bit the inside of her mouth, suddenly nervous that the brunette might be thinking otherwise and her nerves showed as she picked up one of Andrea's snow globes that sat on the desk and she tried to distract herself from said nerves as she watched the pretend snow fall. "I hope that you feel the same." she voiced.

"Ten fold!" Andy responded excitedly, making Miranda look to her once more without the nerves present in her eyes. She locked her computer and grabbing both her phones, putting them in her pockets before taking her lovers hand. "Follow me."

Smiling Miranda did so allowing her lover to lead the way where they wandered up to the roof of the building where there were a few tables and even a vendor, which was currently empty as was the rooftop, and she knew they would revel in this moment of privacy.

"Even though it's such a fantastic surprise seeing you here I thought work would be too busy for you to leave?!" Andy asked.

"Nonsense. Nothing is too busy for you, Evelyn or this little one." Miranda responded, resting her hand atop her lover’s stomach where their baby continued to grow. The same went for the twins, obviously.

Andy's stomach fluttered with butterflies. "I'm so fucking in love with you."

Miranda's heart fluttered at those whispered words. "As am I with you, my darling." She whispered, letting Andrea pull her into her lover’s body as their mouths met.

They kissed until they had to pull apart for air.

"As much as I would love to continue doing that I have a feeling you must be as hungry as I feel." Miranda said, lifting up the bag of food which still hung from her left hand.

Andy grinned. "You've no idea how starved I am. I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

Chuckling Miranda pulled out one of the chairs for her lover who sat down before she did the same. "I bet Evelyn was thrilled to be spending another afternoon with Daddy."

"Oh, of course, she was over the moon." Andy replied, smiling widely. "I think he is finally taking her up the Empire State."

Miranda frowned. "I thought that's something you would want to do with her?!"

"Sure I could have gone but I feel like it's something they needed to do together." Andy replied, shrugging as she licked some gravy off of her finger. "I had my moment with Evie on the Eureka sky deck without him and now she's having this special moment with daddy. I'm just glad I got this work call because I was starting to feel like I'd go crazy without any more of this whole "no work thing" I hate these dry spells."

"Unfortunately that can be journalism for you, my darling."

"Yeah but I was constantly doing something in Australia and now back here in New York it feels like I'm back in that rut of having barely any work and I hate it. I hate not being able to put my words out there!"

Miranda reached over and squeezed her frustrated lover’s hand. "It will pick up soon, I'm sure of it, and of course I could help you out and get you some connect-"

"No, definitely not."

Miranda bit the inside of her lip at those firm words. "I know that's not how you want to start your career back home in America and I respect you even more for it, but I want you to know that I can help you get more interviews at other publications better than the Mirror."

Smiling Andy nodded, squeezed her lover’s hand, yet still sighed as she had to admit it was a nice thought to have Miranda help her. "Something big surely has to come my way soon on my own terms and not from your generous help. You helped me enough as it is for recommending me for this job with your glowing reference in the first place."

"Of course it will and when you least expect it." Miranda replied before continuing to eat her lunch of steak and perfectly cooked fries - her fortnightly treat.

"You really didn't have to bring me lunch." Andy said as she too continued to hook into the food. "Soooo tasty though. I might have to try and cook you a steak like this someday."

Miranda smiled. "I really like the sounds of that, darling, I have one hundred percent faith in you that you can do whatever you put your mind on."

Andy bit her lip. "The pressure is on!"

Miranda laughed. "No no, there's no need to think like that, besides you already know how much I enjoy your cooking." She responded even though Andrea cooking for her since they've reunited has been few and far between.

"Oh. I'm gonna have to start learning on mastering my steak skills." Andy responded also laughing. "God, this will be interesting."

"Definitely." Miranda replied as she pulled out her bottle of San Pellegrino and took a few sips before handing it to Andrea who took the bottle and swallowed quite a few large mouthfuls. At this she looked at her lover quizzically and firmly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Andy replied, rolling her eyes at the questioning look her lover gave her as she gulped down more water. "Yes, I have been keeping my fluids up, you don't have to worry. I just had stupidly salty crisps earlier that I instantly regretted but my god they were amazing and it was worth the heartburn I also got afterwards."

Miranda snorted at her lovers words. "You're an odd one."

"Oh, come on now, I know you enjoy crisps Priestly when you secretly devoured some from my Salt and Vinegar packet when we stopped for petrol coming back from Amelia's"

Miranda's eyes widened, biting her bottom lip, not at all surprised her lover remember such a minor detail from all those years ago. "You noticed?!"

"Of course!" Andy laughingly replied. "I thought it was cute. You acted all unknowingly innocent when I commented that the packet seemed emptier than when I had left it, but then I looked at you and I saw it in your expression."

The older woman felt her cheeks reddening. "I can't believe you remember that."

"Oh, Miranda." Andy whispered, taking her lovers hand again. "I remember everything about those days we spent together, every touch, every look, every word..."

Their eyes connected and in that moment Miranda got lost. She would always get lost in those magnificent eyes and she would be forever thankful to call Andrea Sachs her one true love.

Smiling she sat back in the chair and listened intently as her lover began talking about a moment which happened earlier that day with Evelyn and as she thought about it this was one of the greatest lunch breaks she has experienced in well and truly over a decade and a moment she will always remember.

~*~

** ~ That Evening ~ **

Miranda walked into her home to be greeted by the sound of her lover and Evelyn laughing uncontrollably.

Smiling and wondering what had her family in stitches she made her way down to the end of the house where she found her lover and daughter on the floor of the sitting room with the game Operation in front of them just as Sam's red nose lit up and buzzed when Evelyn touched the metal edge of Sam's cavity.

Her brunette beauties erupted in laughter once more causing her to smile and her stomach fill with so much fluttering happiness.

Sensing her presence her little family noticed her and both beauties grinned widely and excitedly at her.

"Mama!" Evelyn loudly said, jumping up and colliding into her tightly.

"Hi, sweetheart." Miranda said as she lent down and took her daughter into her arms. "Did you have a good day?" she asked when they pulled apart and she searched Evelyn's sparkling eyes so much like her mothers.

Evelyn responded in her excited childlike way and she listened intently to all that her gorgeous girl had to say. "Sounds like you had a wonderful day." She said, cupping Evelyn's cheek.

Evelyn nodded. "But it doesn't end there! Then we went to the zoo and saw the monkeys! They were soooo funny... making all these silly noises!"

Miranda laughed as Evelyn began mimicking the noises, and jumping around like the most adorable monkey ever.

"And one did this really long and smelly wee right next to Daddy!" Evelyn began cackling louder now. "The look on Daddy's face was sooooo funny! You had to be there to see it!"

Her lover laughed heartily as she got up from the floor, picking up the Operation game and packed it away, the game which was now long forgotten from their daughter.

"And then we had a second lunch!" Evelyn said with wide, excited eyes.

"A second lunch?!" Miranda asked, laughing softly as she sat down and happily accepted Evelyn on her lap.

"Yeah! Mummy made lunch before I went, but then Daddy got hungry and we had spicy tomato soup with the cheesiest toasted sammich!"

"Sounds delicious, but now you won't be hungry for dinner." Miranda said, softly poking Evelyn's stomach causing the little beauty to start laughing.

"There's always room for your cooking, 'randa!" Evelyn loudly said through her laughter and falling into her arms once more.

"Such a charmer." Miranda commented, continuing. "So much like your mother." she said, looking into Andrea's eyes, smiling widely and kissed her once she stood with Evelyn still hanging onto her. "How was the rest of your day?" she asked, searching her lover’s eyes.

"I got an article done, not my best, but I'm happy enough with it. Got a few things from the grocery store then came back here just as this little one was being dropped off." Andy said, running her hands through Evie's hair.

Miranda smiled as she squeezed her lover’s hand. "I'm sure your article is amazing. You know how much I love your writing."

"Yeah, well, I wish the newspapers around here looked at my writing the way that you do." Andy responded with a frustrated sigh.

"Your work will pick up soon. The Mirror has only reopened. It might take a while for this dry spell to clear up, but it will, I know it because your writing deserves to be seen. You wouldn't have been re-hired otherwise." Miranda said as they wandered into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything with tomato's." Andy responded, bringing her laptop back to life from being on sleep mode and clicked open her E-Mail. "Something quick and easy. Don't go all out."

"You're my lover. I always want to go all out for you." Miranda replied, opening the pantry and pulling out a box of angel hair Barilla pasta. "Spaghetti?" she questioned over her shoulder.

Andy shrugged. "Sure."

"Great. I have the perfect idea." Miranda replied, grabbing a sauce pan and filling it with the pasta, turned on the stove and let it start to toast over a low heat. She then grabbed some of Cara's homemade chicken stock and a soup ladle. She would cook the spaghetti risotto style just how her older housekeeper and family chef had taught her years ago.

"Well, the new boss likes my article." Andy said after reading a confirmation E-Mail from her boss letting her know her article had been received and approved and not needing any kind of edit which made her lips turn into a close mouthed smile.

"See... it's much better than you think." Miranda said as she began slowly putting the stock in with the Barilla spaghetti.

"You haven't read it yet."

Miranda shook her head. "You know I don't need to, to know it's already fabulous."

"Sweet talker." Andy said, coming up behind her lover, putting her arms around Miranda's waist, leaning her chin on the Runway editor’s shoulder. "Thank you for all the faith you have in me." she whispered, kissing Miranda's creamy neck.

"Always, my darling." Miranda responded.

"Now... what would you like me to do?" Andy asked.

"Absolutely nothing. All I want is for you to go and sit back down and relax. That is what your duty is until our little fella is born. Not to mention you know that I know how sore your feet are so sit, I won't take no for an answer."

Kissing Miranda's neck once more. "You know how much you turn me on when you get all bossy on me." she whispered, feeling a tremble of desire go through the older womans body causing her to grin. She left Miranda thinking of her words as she pulled away slowly and sat back down on the comfy island counter stool. It was her, her feet were absolutely killing her and she could feel the annoying back pain beginning to seep in also. She had an inkling the pain was only going to become worse this second time around of being pregnant. Why some women enjoyed pregnancy she will never understand.

Sighing the brunette looked down to the colouring book courtesy of Miranda having bought a bulk load of these books for her daughter who was working through them extremely quickly. "That is looking awesome, bug."

Evelyn looked up at her and beamed. "I think I'm going to give her purple hair." her daughter said as she continued colouring the fairies dress.

"Great thinking." Andy commented, picking up one of the pencils and began sharpening it.

"You can do this picture." Evelyn said, handing over one of her other books.

Smiling the proud mother accepted it and was ordered to flip to the middle of the book to a picture of giraffes and she began laughing. "You're only letting me do this one because you don't like giraffes."

Evelyn bit her lip and pretended to feign innocence.

"I don't know why you don't like giraffes. They're magnificent creatures." Andy said.

"Their long necks are freaky." Evelyn explained.

"Mmm, I used to think that when I was a little bit younger than you, Evelyn, same with camels... their weird humpy backs." Miranda said as she put the lid on the perfectly cooked spaghetti, if she may say so herself, and put it aside before pulling out cherry tomatoes which she would simply place in the oven to cook and for final touches smoky mozzarella to chop and toss through.

"That is already smelling heavenly." Andy commented, watching as her lover put the cherry tomatoes on a baking tray and put some garlic infused olive oil generously over them along with some herbs.

Miranda hummed her agreeance as she put the tray in the oven before starting to chop the cheese. "That brand of oil you brought back from Australia is divine. I can't believe I've never heard of it before."

"I had a feeling you'd like it." Andy replied as she picked up a different colour pencil. She smiled when a few moments later her lover came up behind her, her lover’s hands on her shoulders massaging her perfectly. "Mmm, that feels sooooo good." she said, eyes fluttering shut and hands going limp. This was exactly what she needed. This and a foot rub. Oh, and a bath. However the latter she wouldn't be able to enjoy because their growing bubs was main priority and warm baths in the first trimester aren't ideal for her peanuts health.

"Can we play that Operation game again after tea?" Evelyn asked.

Smiling Miranda nodded. "I don't see why not." she replied and continued talking. "Are you excited to start at Dalton on Monday? Having lots of fun learning new and interesting things and making new friends."

Also smiling Evelyn nodded. "Cass and Caro have told me so much about their old school. I can't wait! And they even said they'll come with me to see me off on my first day!"

"They might even be able to show you around." Andy suggested.

"That would be fun." Miranda chimed in. "I'm sure we could have it arranged with the principle."

Evelyn simply smiled and nodded as she continued her colouring.

Andy pouted when Miranda stopped massaging her and moved away.

"There will be more of that later, don't you worry." Miranda softly said, winking at her lover who also continued colouring.

"Ooooh." Andy replied, knowing they were in for a brilliant night together after having had to spend two weeks apart and sleeping alone which they both hated, not being able to kiss and touch each other whenever they felt like it.

"Tomatoes are coming along nicely." Miranda said, closing the oven back up. "A few more minutes and then we can eat."

"Yay!" Evelyn said and jumped down from the stool. "I'll set the table!"

Andy laughed as their daughter rushed out of the room into the adjoining dining area.

"I've never seen someone get so excited over setting the table before." Miranda commented, continuing after taking a sip from her glass of San Pellegrino. "I remember having to practically bribe the girls into doing it with chocolate ice cream."

This only made Andy laugh more watching as her lover popped a piece of mozzarella into her mouth. She frowned. "Where's my piece?"

Chuckling Miranda took a piece over to her lover who hummed in appreciation at the smoky cheesy flavour one of which was both their favourites.

Without being able to help herself and with the room empty the Runway editor lent down and captured those plump lips with her own. She kissed her lover passionately, their tongues dancing together, both women moaning at the sensation and feelings it ignited within them. "Just a teaser for what's to come later." she said when they pulled apart causing her brunette beauty to moan in anticipation.

"Oh, babe." Andy whispered, cheeks flushing. "I can't wait to take you to bed. My horniness has amplified since entering our home."

Biting her lip Miranda's stomach fluttered in her own anticipation. She couldn't wait, but knew that it would be worth the wait after a fabulous night spent with their daughter and growing baby.

A few seconds later Evelyn came bouncing back into the room. "Tables all set!"

"Thank you, sweetheart." Miranda said.

Andy smiled and pulled her bundle of energy into her arms.

The oven buzzer was heard five minutes later. Turning it off along with the oven Miranda opened it and pulled out the tray of brilliantly cooked tomato's that made the kitchen smell amazing.

"They look delicious, don't they, bug?" Andy asked.

"Of course! Tomatoes are the best!" Evelyn said, causing her mummies to grin widely.

The brunette would be forever grateful that Evelyn wasn't at all picky when it came to food and hoped that her next little one would be the same. She and Evie watched Miranda expertly toss the tomatoes and cheese through the pasta before putting it into a large serving bowl. "Plenty of left overs for Caroline tomorrow." she commented.

Smiling Miranda nodded. "And I think Darcy will be coming to." she said with a sigh. "She better hope to have changed her ways for the better."

Knowing of what had happened in the past and all the trouble Darcy caused Andy nodded and understood why her lover was cautious about the young woman coming back around and not thrilled that Caroline had re-entered a relationship with her. "Caroline's smart. She wouldn't have gotten involved with Darcy again if she thought she hadn't actually changed."

"As much as I hope you're right, darling, I know my Caroline and the types of girls she sets all her heart onto."

"You have to have faith." Andy responded, mimicking Miranda's own words, picking up the bowl of spaghetti - much to her lovers annoyance - as they began to move into the dining room. "And you have me here this time around and you know that I'm a good judge of character."

"I'm beyond glad that you're here with me always." Miranda replied, taking out a fresh loaf of ciabatta Andrea had bought earlier.

"You two are sooooo sappy!" Evelyn said, rolling her eyes.

Andy turned to her daughter as she put down the bowl of spaghetti. "Would you look at you... getting quite a bit of Priestly sass to you!" she commented, continuing. "Where did you learn that word?"

"Caroline." Evelyn replied as she sat at her favourite seat at the table and Andy pushed her chair in. "And she says it sickens her how sappy and loved up you are together. Cass says she's just jealous." the little girl added and then frowned. "Why has Cassi found her soul mate but not Caroline? That isn't fair."

"No, it's not, but sometimes that's just how life works out, but all in good time Caroline will find her soul mate-"

"She might have already." Andy cut in, watching as her lover began serving up their dinner.

"Oh god, don't even say that." Miranda said with a sigh and a shake of her head.

Shrugging Andy spoke. "Well, it could be possible."

"I like to think otherwise." Miranda replied. "There are much better matches out there for my daughter."

"Well, I don't really know Darcy, only what you've told me and let's face it you do see people differently to me at times, so who knows... I might actually like her." Andy responded, smirking.

"Please, for the love of the Universe, don't like her." Miranda muttered causing her lover to chuckle softly. "But it is true. I cannot deny those words. You're a better people person than I am, and ever will be, and that is one of the many reasons why I'm in love with you."

"Oh, shush!" Andy whispered.

Smiling wider Miranda turned back to her daughter and continued speaking from where she had left off. "Whether it's Darcy or someone else it will happen for Caroline just like it will happen for you when you're Cassidy and Caroline's age."

"However sometimes there are people who choose to not seek out their soul mate. Sometimes people enjoy their own company." Andy replied, shrugging as her lover raised an eyebrow at her. "It's true. My Aunt Jeannie hasn't been with anyone for well over a decade now and she's just as happy as anyone else I know living on her little farm with all her fur babies."

Miranda shrugged. "I suppose, but having the love and support from your soul mate is a much better life. Not that fur babies aren't just as wonderful."

Andy nodded and Evelyn smiled. "Aunt Jeannie is the bestest!" their daughter said.

"I can't wait to meet her. I have heard lots about her." Miranda replied, smiling.

"I think you'll get along nicely with her." Andy said.

Miranda simply smiled, remaining quiet as their daughter spoke again.

"And my soul mate can be with a boy or a girl?" Evie curiously asked, looking at both of her mummies.

"I know I can speak for your mommy when I say we don't mind if you fall in love with a boy or a girl. None of that nonsense matters as long as they are genuine and will look after you and love you the way that you deserve." Miranda responded, never being one to have ever thought a same-sex relationship was wrong or unnatural unlike her estranged family.

Nodding her Andy also spoke. "Your Mama's right, bug. Straight, lesbian, bi, not into labels... whatever you decide your Mama and I, and your Daddy and Grandparents and the rest of our biiiig family will be one hundred percent on your side!" she said, smiling widely and reaching for her daughters hand. "All that matters is that you're happy and healthy and in the arms of a safe and loving partner, but we have a looooong waaaay off until all of this."

Nodding in agreement Miranda still spoke in reply to her lover. "Being a decent and respectful human being is what we should be worrying about in this life and not who we spend our lives with."

"Exactly so believe it when we say it, bug, that you don't have to worry about any of that stuff because you know that we don't mind and we will always, always love you with all of our hearts!" Andy said.

Evelyn smiled at her mummies, and then began to continue happily eating.

Andy twirled some pasta on her fork. "Don't look, darling, I'm about to take the hugest bite of this delectable dish!"

Both Miranda and Evelyn laughed heartily as they watched the brunette beauty do so as Andrea moaned in satisfaction at the taste of the Runway editors cooking as she chewed around her ridiculously large mouthful which garnered hysterical laughing from their daughter.

"Oh, don't ever change, my loves." Miranda said to both Andrea and Evelyn who cackled away.

Through her laughter Evelyn spoke. "I love you sooo much, mummies!" She said with twinkling eyes.

And at those words Miranda felt tears welling in her eyes. Oh, good gosh, she hoped that these overwhelming feelings of love and joy would never go away.

~*~

**~ A Little While Later ~**

"Maybe I should take that foreign correspondent job offer after all." Andy said as she and her lover finished up cleaning the dishes and she leaned against the island counter watching as her lover paused from where she had been about to put the glasses away in the top pantry above the sink. "If it means getting spoilt with all this amazing food when I come back from being away on long assignments."

Miranda looked at her lover then to see that the brunette had a playful look on her face and not a serious one. "You're joking?"

"Of course I'm joking! These last two weeks have been hell from being apart from you!" Andy responded, pulling Miranda into her. "I couldn't leave you for any longer and we both know that a foreign correspondent job would have me all over the globe for long extended periods. I couldn't hack it not without and Evie by my side."

The editor was so glad that Andrea had been joking and not actually considering taking such a job. She knew it would take on a different tole on their relationship and that was something she didn't want to have to deal with when they were coming along nicely in their newfound reunion. "You have no idea how glad I am to know that you were kidding." She said, holding onto Andrea tightly. "It was hard enough being away from you for all that time within those five years we couldn't be together. Now that I have you in my life, living in my home and being apart of my family, I don't want our lives to change and you taking such a job everything would change when we have only just settled into our routines."

Andy smiled at her words. "I wouldn't have it any other way, I love our day to day life."

"Good." Miranda smiled. She would hate it if she knew there was something that made Andrea unhappy. However as she they continued on with their night she couldn't stop thinking about if in the future her lover might actually want to take the foreign correspondent job. "You know what you joked about earlier..." she said as they switched off the lights in the kitchen to head upstairs to get ready for bed. "Would you actually take the job if things were different?"

"Hell no!" Andy instantly replied causing the older woman to let out a relieved sigh. "You know I'm too much of a home body for that kind of work. Not to mention these last two weeks in Melbourne was draining enough. I couldn't imagine doing it every other week in a new place each new time, all those annoying plane rides... being right here, with you, is exactly where I'm meant to be."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I just... anything is possible in the future and I thought maybe you would like the idea of such a job that you might consider it once this little one is born and is old enough allowing you to take such a job opportunity." Miranda said, brushing away a strand of hair from Andrea's eye which they stood just inside the sitting room. "Because I want you to know that I want you to follow your dreams and that I wouldn't stop you from doing what you want to do."

"I know that baby." Andy replied, smiling, cupping her lover's face.

"I suppose I just panicked at the mere thought of the place you would be sent as a foreign correspondent. I couldn't handle that. My heart is getting far too old for that kind of worry." She said, the word old slipping out without even thinking of it and of course it garnered a pinch. She hissed at the slight pain where her lover got her good in her hip. "You know it's only true."

Andy didn't see Miranda as old one bit. "Well, I wouldn't have to do that all the bloody time if you would stop calling yourself old when you don't look a day past fourty."

Miranda snorted. "Oh my." She laughingly said, cupping her mouth trying to not laugh at those utterly ridiculous words. "I think we need to get those eyes of yours seen to. I hear Spec savers have some glowing offers lately. We'll go there on our next visit to Melbourne together."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Pffft!" she muttered, resisting the urge to pinch the Runway editor over and over again. "Shut up, stop putting yourself down!" she softly glared causing her lover to chuckle.

Miranda began heartily laughing. "Oh, come here!" she said, pulling her lover closer.

Grinning widely Andy turned and happily allowed herself to be pulled into Miranda's arms which she sank into, the feeling of being in the editors arms always leaving her speechless from all the emotions it bought up inside of her at how lucky she truly was.

"Thank you for seeing the beauty that you see in me." Miranda whispered, pushing the hair which continued to fall down in front of Andrea's eye. "Thank you for all that you give to me and more."

"You don't need to thank me. I am one hundred percent thrilled and honoured to be able to give all my heart and soul to you, my darling." Andy whispered, closing the gap between them and kissing her lover passionately.

However it couldn't last long as the sound of Evelyn's voice was heard as she wandered down the hall way.

"Ewwww! Sooooo much sappiness!" Evelyn said, but then erupted in giggles when Miranda pulled away and began to chase after her with fingers threatening to tickle her into oblivion.

Their daughter shot off down the hall way in loud laughter, skidding at the bottom of the staircase and looking back to her Mama.

"Oh, what is this?!" Miranda asked as her daughter halted. "A race upstairs to bed where you're supposed to be?!"

Evelyn giggled some more. "Yessss!"

"You're on!" Miranda responded, and quickly adding. "But the loser gets tickled until they can't handle it any longer!"

"You lose then!" Evelyn laughingly replied as she shot off up the winding staircase.

Laughing and shaking her head Andy watched as her lover shot off after their daughter. She truly couldn't believe how lucky she had become after how she'd royally fucked everything up five years ago, from their shock love in Australia to the dreadful downfall and heartbreak, to have noe been brought back together and could forever live happily ever after in an open and honest relationship felt absolutely incredible and she would be thankful for this with each new day.

Hearing the eruptions of laughter floating from upstairs she too continued to laugh as she hurriedly made her way up to the second floor to join in on all the tickling fun.

~*~

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more installments of this series coming soon! I have lots of story to tell!


End file.
